In topical administration of medicaments to the eye, a variety of factors can be important, among them: comfort, control, consistency and accuracy of dosage, type and time of any vision interference, ease of administration, and timing of delivery. Prior ophthalmic delivery systems for bromfenac have suffered drawbacks in one or more of those areas.